


Officer America

by Renai_chan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Police Uniforms, Some roleplay, Steve really signs up for the NYPD though, Uniform Kink, not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving the world is much rarer than it used to be back in WW2. Bored during Avenger downtime, Steve decides to put himself to better use keeping the streets of New York clean as the newest member of the NYPD.</p><p>Tony, meanwhile, is <i>all about</i> his uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer America

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this avengerkink prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19994.html?thread=48537370#t48537370
> 
>  
> 
> _Steve sucks at being idle. It makes him feel useless and gives him too much time to brood. But he doesn't want to do the performing-monkey talk show circuit and he's not good at it. SHIELD clearly can't be trusted (lying about the Tesseract, the near-nuking of Manhattan), and they haven't exactly been beating down his door with missions following the Battle of New York anyway. So Steve joins the NYPD or FDNY, because it's helping people and something to do every day._
> 
>  
> 
> _Tony's bulletproof kink is a man in uniform. Maybe especially a STEVE in uniform. Seeing him go off to work every day is driving Tony crazy with lust._
> 
>  
> 
> Before you ask: yes, a sequel is already in the works (halfway done) because this was fun to write but lacked plot that can possibly be nothing but hilarious and sitcommy. It probably won't become a series, though, because the sequel will nicely tie up stuff and indulge imaginations, but we'll see how it goes.
> 
> Also, disclaimer: As I am not from the US nor a US citizen, I know nothing about the NYPD or how the law works in the US beyond what I can find on the internet and what I see in movies. So. If anything is off, I am willing to make the relevant changes. Please just let me know. Thanks!

The police department, the press, the public in general, _Nick Fucking Fury_ were ecstatic when the announcement was made.

It was a press conference nearly Stark-worthy in scale, certainly the biggest the department had ever experienced, all because Captain fucking America--bored out of his skull in the penthouse of Stark Tower--had decided to join their ranks. He’d even gone through basic training and all, which was ridiculous and completely unnecessary because he was Captain. Fucking. America. Who was also, apparently, a fan of protocol.

Who knew?

After the Chitauri, there really hadn’t been a lot to do by way of saving the world. Not even by way of SHIELD missions because SHIELD tended to work on the down low--undercover, recon, spy-type things, and nothing screamed, “Look at me! Here I am to defeat you!” like a six-foot-two blond wall of gorgeous, gorgeous muscles swathed in red, white and blue. So. No SHIELD missions. No saving the world. No nothing. And after six whole month of nothing but catching up with the world, Steve Rogers was bored.

Tony understood that. He was a man of action himself. Not physical action quite all the time, but he would never do well sitting still either. Others would say consulting for SHIELD, working on his own projects, working on Stark Industries’ projects, and running the damn company (which he really didn’t, but he was being _dramatic_ here, buzz off) would be too much for one man, but he _thrived_ in it, came up with newer, better things, had fun in his spare time (when he had time to spare), and even found time to woo Captain America off his feet and into his bed.

Yes, he and Captain America had been dating for a while now, and by virtue of that relationship, he had done everything he could to keep Steve away from boredom: sex, lunch dates, lunch sex, evening dates, date sex, just-woke-up sex, mid-afternoon sex, post-second-breakfast-just-before-lunch sex, midnight--

Well, you get the point.

But Tony really had his own things to do a lot of the time, and when it came down to it, Steve was built for action. He needed more than just sex and art; he needed to be out there, _doing something_.

So.

NYPD.

And while the world was wetting itself with glee (Steve’s announcement had broken Twitter. _Twitter_!), Tony was hiding behind Pepper’s skirts, doing his best to ignore the TV that he had _turned on in the first place_ showing Steve at his press conference.

“... _And there you have it. The streets of New York suddenly became a lot safer with Captain America on the job. Back to you._ ”

Tony paused the image on the TV (Steve beaming in his new dress uniform) with a flick of his wrist and stared down at the piece of paper he’d been “reading” for the past half hour. It was useless, really. He didn’t know why he bothered pretending at all. 

His eyes flickered to the screen, to Steve’s smiling, baby blue eyes and the faint blush beneath his hat, and then back down to his document. He was screwed. He was so completely screwed, and pretending otherwise was useless.

He got up and made himself a drink then sunk down on one of the sofas and wondering just exactly how he could unscrew himself.

That was how Steve found him twenty minutes later, albeit a little more sloshed than twenty minutes ago.

“I could have used you there,” he said softly as the door clicked shut behind him.

 _Used. Right_. Tony chuckled mentally.

“I don’t think it’s funny,” Steve said. Okay, so maybe that hadn’t been all that mentally. Tony waved a hand absently, but refused to look at Steve. He kept his eyes closed as if he were in a state of complete relaxation and sipped at his scotch.

“Didn’t want to steal your thunder, babe,” he answered, wishing, wishing, wishing Steve would stay right where he was.

“I wouldn’t care if you did. The whole press conference was unnecessary anyway, but the Commissioner figured it would bring the department good publicity.” Steve sat on the back of the sofa, right by Tony’s head, and Tony’s insides froze.

“Yes, well. I had… Things. I still have things, really. So I will meet you back upstairs for dinner in a few hours, okay?” The excuse and brush off sounded exactly as he imagined it would: like an excuse and a brush off. He peeked open an eye to see hurt in Steve’s eyes and immediately wanted to kick himself. Half a second before he shut them again and groaned.

“What’s wrong with you?” Steve demanded. Oh god. Even his voice sounded hurt. Tony was fucking up big time, and he should stop it. “I thought I had your support with this. Don’t I? You should have said something if this is going to be an issue.”

“It’s not. You do!” Tony said quickly. He stood to placate Steve. “You do have my support in this.” Steve reached out to grab him, and Tony made the mistake of looking at his hands.

Dear sweet baby Jesus, the gloves.

He quickly spun on his heel and pretended to top up his glass at the bar. His hands were shaking, and he didn’t know why.

“Tony…” Steve said, his voice quiet and pleading. “Please tell me what’s wrong. I can… I can back out, if you’d--” No. Nononono, Tony didn’t want that.

“It’s the fucking uniform!” Tony yelled before Steve could finish the thought, whirling around and stabbing his finger at Steve who blinked, eyes wide and surprised. His hand lifted to touch his chest.

“The… What?” he asked.

“The uniform! _That_ uniform! That goddamned uniform! From the moment you put it on this morning, I’ve been thinking about nothing except you fucking me while wearing it, and fuck, Steve, it’s the stupidest, most disrespectful thing because I know, I know, I _know_ what this means to you, and I know what that uniform stands for, but all I can think of is you in it fucking the ever living brains out of me, okay?! Now please go upstairs and change before I do something terribly inappropriate that you will never forgive me for.” 

He spun back around, reaching for the scotch and bringing it to his mouth. His hand was shaking more than ever, but he needed to drink more than he needed his hands to calm.

“Oh,” Steve said. Tony shook his head. ‘Oh,’ he says, ‘ _Oh_ ’! Here Tony was, having a mental breakdown, an epiphany, a moment of good conscience, and ‘ _Oh_ ’ was all he could say.

“Is that all?” Steve asked, and Tony fumbled with the glass. He put it down with a decided bang and turned to Steve.

“Is what all?” he asked, eyes narrowed.

“That’s what all this was about? You angsting over several pieces of clothing?” Steve stood and sauntered over. The look on his face was a combination of realization, amusement, and seduction. Predatory almost. Tony backed up into the wet bar, and Steve caught him there, bracketing him in with his arms. He leaned closer until there was almost no distance between their mouths.

“I wasn’t _angsting_ ,” Tony spluttered. Steve only grinned.

“Okay.” And then their mouths slotted together, and Tony moaned. His hands slid up Steve’s chest and curled into the lapels of his coat. One of Steve’s hands found his waist and pulled him closer to line their hips up. He was already half hard and was quickly catching up with Tony who had been sporting an erection for _forever_.

Steve kissed him to show him he was being ridiculous, all lewd and porn-starry and sloppy and wet, and Tony was more than ready to come by the end of it.

“I’ll need to take you in for questioning, Mr. Stark,” Steve murmured into his mouth, and Tony nearly laughed. Only Steve’s own grin stopped him from doing so.

“Oh, is that so, Officer…” His eyes flickered down to Steve’s name badge. “...Rogers?” he asked, playing along by batting his eyelashes.

“I’m afraid so, Mr. Stark. Public indecency and all that. Can’t have you criminal types running around on my street,” Steve said even as his lips ran down the length of Tony’s neck. Tony tilted his head back.

“Who says I’m going quietly?” he asked. “You know us criminal types.” Steve’s eyes flickered with amusement, but his hands were pulling off Tony’s belt.

“Unfortunately--” And he really did make it sound that unfortunate. “--I don’t have my handcuffs on me today--”

“Unprepared, officer?” Tony tutted. “Not what I’d expect from New York’s finest.” Steve wrenched his hands behind his back and wrapped his own belt around it, and Tony whined, pressing his head to Steve’s shoulder.

“Yes, well, I am very resourceful, so this’ll have to do until I can tie you up properly,” he answered, tipping Tony’s chin up and kissing him deeply.

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to get you to change your mind, officer?” Tony asked, voice deliberately, exaggeratedly breathy. Steve didn’t seem to mind. His eyes dropped to Tony’s lips when Tony licked at them. “Anything at all?”

“I don’t take bribes, Stark,” Steve answered. Tony blinked innocently at him.

“I wasn’t going to bribe you, officer,” he said, and then slid to his knees. He pressed his mouth to the front of Steve’s pants and looked up at him through his eyelashes.

“ _Fuck_ , yes,” Steve cursed and hurried to pull his cock out. Tony opened his mouth wide, and Steve shoved himself all the way in without preamble. His gloved hand grasped at the back of Tony’s neck for leverage while he fucked into his mouth, viciously, desperately, but still mindful of Tony’s comfort. Tony only moaned. 

“God, yes,” Steve bit out, “Like a fucking whore.” And Tony whimpered high in his throat.

He could do nothing more than allow Steve full use of his mouth, to take him exactly as he wanted, and Jesus, how fucking hot was it to watch him do it looking like _that_.

His cap was listing to the side and his perfectly coiffed hair releasing strands into his eyes. A gloved hand was holding Tony’s jaw open and the other grasping at his neck, and Tony was _so painfully hard_.

“Should I be booking you for prostitution, too, Stark?” Steve asked. “No way you got that good without a ton a’ practice.” 

Tony garbled out something he hoped sounded like “please.” Steve’s cock was thick and hot in his mouth, and god he loved how it tasted, how it felt. His dick was perfect; _Steve_ was perfect for indulging this, for encouraging it even.

He sucked on each thrust, licked with every pull; he begged for it with his eyes, his mouth, with every fibre of his being.

Steve stroked his face, murmured reassurances and filth, all in the same sentence. He fucked Tony, and though his ass felt empty and needy, his mouth took its fill.

And then Steve was coming, and Tony shut his eyes and drank him down.

“Oh, Tony,” Steve moaned, hands tight in his hair, hips stuttering against his lips, and come filling and filling Tony’s mouth. “Oh God… Oh--Oh perfect, so damn good, darling.” Tony swallowed around him, licking what little that escaped from the corners of his mouth. And then Steve was kissing him and licking into his mouth and moaning like the taste of his come on Tony’s tongue was the best thing in the world.

His hand was digging into Tony’s pants, and when the gloves wrapped around his dick, Tony pitched into Steve’s chest and fucked into his fist.

Litanies of praise continued to filter out of Steve’s mouth, urging Tony on. The gloves were harsh on his cock, and the friction burned him, but he was soon coming hard and wild and moaning right onto the front of Steve’s uniform.

A long moment passed filled only with harsh breaths and half-finished moans, and then Steve was releasing his hands and moving them to the couch, Tony draped over his side, his legs thrown over Steve’s. 

Tony dropped his head onto Steve’s shoulder, tracing the buttons of his uniform. “You are an utter deviant,” he said.

“Yes, well, I have only the best teaching me,” Steve said with a chuckle and kissed the top of Tony’s head.

“No, seriously, do you even know what roleplaying is? Coz I’m certain I didn’t teach you _that_.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Because of course everything I know I learned _solely_ from you.” Tony gave him the stink eye.

“Have you been navigating the interwebs, Steve? Who’s been teaching you, and should I or should I not give them a raise?”

“Shush. Afterglow. And then we can go back upstairs where I can lock you up for disrespecting a police officer.” Tony blinked. And then laughed long and loud.

“Community service is going to be _so_ worth it.”


End file.
